New Feelings, New Ambitions
by recondude
Summary: Master Tigress finds herself experiencing feelings that she has never come across before. Can the hardcore kung fu master recognize her emotions and let them lead her to something new?
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions**

Part One

All of China was in celebration. The evil Lord Shen had been defeated at the hands of the Dragon Warrior.

Gongmen city was alight with fireworks and the bright light of the sunrise. All of its inhabitants (and it's visitors from the Valley of Peace) were ecstatic after witnessing the victory of Po, a panda who had harnessed the power of inner-peace. All except one.

Master Tigress was still standing like a statue after getting a massive panda hug from Po. Her "hardcore" demeanor had been totally rattled and she has no clue how to process the feeling that was rolling over and over in her looked over at Po, who had just attempted to hug Shifu, only to find himself grasping air. She observed his smile, his gaze, and movement. The hug he had just tried to give did not mimic the one she had just received. It was a caring one, yes, but it was missing something. She thought about it, and realized that when he hugged her, it contained a quiet yet strong feeling that she couldn't identify.

Tigress suddenly realized that this thought process had made her cheeks begin to heat up beneath her fur. She could only imagine that her blush was as crimson as her own eyes. Quickly, she stifled the thought and tried to regain her professional mindset. However, she couldn't help but let a very small grin escape her mouth as she watched the fireworks with her friends.

"NOOO!"

Tigress shot up from her sleep mat into a a battle ready position. Po was dead. No. No he wasn't. It had been a dream, a horrible dream.

She had once again witnessed Po getting shot with the weapon in the factory, Shen's laughing still echoed in her ears. She relaxed her stance, letting her arms fall to her sides. She gathered her composure as she began to remember how the day had gone, reassuring herself that Po was very much still alive.

The Furious Five, Po, and Shifu had arrived in the Valley of Peace early that morning. The villagers all clamored about, shouting praises and shaking their hands in gratitude. Po carried two crates of radishes with him, a massive smile covering his face. He walked with the Five and their master halfway through the village before stating "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stick around here for a while." With that he ducked his head into his father's noodle shop. Tigress watched him disappear as she continued on towards the Jade Palace.

Tigress now sat on her mat in the cool darkness of her room, her tail curled around her as she thought. Po had spent nearly all day with his father down in the Valley. He returned to the palace just in time to bid everyone goodnight. He was so happy. Tigress had seen it in his eyes. He looked upon his friends with such gratitude and joy that it lifted the spirits of all those nearby. She thought about when he looked at her, when his jade eyes met hers, how she instantly was thrown back in time to when he hugged her, when he held her so close. She felt her face get warm again as she thought about the look in his eyes, as though they were holding some sort of secret. But what?

"Zzzzz" Across the hall, Tigress could hear the Dragon Warrior snore. It was no where near as atrocious as it was when he first arrived at the palace. She listened to him breath. The sound relaxed her, and she felt a smile spread across her face. She found herself getting up, and quietly sliding her door open. She silently crossed the hall and entered Po's room. Before her was a soft, plushy mass of panda sleeping on the floor. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, and caught a glance of the small smile that still traced his lips. She looked at his arms, those that, only days earlier, had held her so gently and close.

She knew that she had also hugged him before. And she also knew that it was the few times she had ever let herself get close to someone. The only other one being Shifu, and he did not reciprocate in the way she had hoped. Po, on the other hand, had returned her hug ten fold,her only regret now was not hugging him back. She had just been so shocked that she hadn't known what to do with the situation. Now, looking down at Po, she wanted to return the favor.

Doing her best not to wake him, Tigress knelt down and slowly wrapped her arms around Po. His warm and soft fur instantly gave her stomach butterflies. She let herself melt into his warm chest, exhaling a sigh of content. She nuzzled into his chest a bit and smiled, relishing the feeling of happiness this gave her, but there was something else.

The butterflies in her stomach were still in full flight and she didn't know why. This feeling was nothing like when she felt sick, no, this still felt good, but was foreign to her.

"Mmm... Tigress... zzzz" Tigress opened her eyes when she heard Po's voice. He was mumbling in his sleep. He didn't say anything else, just little moans and groans of content and his smile had widened.

_How did he know it was me? _Tigress thought as she looked up at him from his chest. She let her head back down and listened to his breathing a bit longer. _To think, he almost was gone. _She stood up and smiled down at Po. Her butterflies still going strong in her stomach, she returned to her room and laid down on her mat.

_What is this feeling? _She wondered as she placed her paw over her stomach. _It's never happened before. Tigress_ laid there going over in her head why she felt this way. She fell asleep not long after, and dreamt of Po.

-Ok, so, there's part one. I've been considering writing this for a while now, and I decided to finally got through with it. I am very open to criticism! Please, I want to make this a great story to read for all Po x Tigress fans out there. I'll post part two very soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: I still do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions**

Part Two

Dawn broke over the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior all slept soundly as the soft golden light crept through the halls. One by one, their eyes opened. Yawns were heard, as were the cracks and groans of stretching. But then nothing made a sound. Odd. The gong was usually stuck by now.

Unbeknownst to the others, Tigress still lay on her mat. Sound sleep. A soft purr was coming from her mouth, shaped in a gentle smile. She was oblivious to the morning light and heat that slowly flooded her room. She made no motion as the other masters of Kung Fu cracked their doors and looked about, curious as to why Shifu hadn't sounded the gong.

Po was the last to poke his head through his door, still groggy, he glanced at his friends and shared looks of confusion between them. Then his eyes fell on Tigress' room. Her door was still closed.

Tigress rolled in her sleep as Po slowly opened her door. While he stepped closer, she continued to purr. He knelt to wake her. "Tigress..." With that Tigress' eyes shot open, she leapt up and palmed Po straight in the chest. Knocking him into the hall. He lay there for a moment, then let out a pitiful "Owwww..."

Tigress was still standing there, arm stretched out and confused. Why had she slept in? Gong or not, she was always up before the sunrise. She had been dreaming about being wrapped in something soft and warm... She looked down and saw Po, on his back and groaning. Without thinking she rushed beside him. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry." She went down to help him up, but as soon as she got her arms around him she took notice of the rest of the Five watching her. Embarrassed by her action, she quickly resumed her master demeanor and dropped Po. She watched as he got up on his own, swaying as he did so.

"Hehe..." he chuckled dizzily, "Remind me not... to wake you... ever again.." He took a step forward and nearly fell, were it not for Monkey steadying him.

"You startled me." Tigress stated, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She heard Viper and Crane giggle and felt her blush burn hotter.

"I see that my plan to let you rest for today was well placed." Viper and Crane whirled around to find Master Shifu standing there. No one had heard him enter the hallway.

"Master." said the Five and Po placed there hands together and bowed to the Red Panda.

Shifu began to slowly walk between his students down the hall. "In light of our recent travels, I have decided that today will not be spent training your bodies. You all suffered major injuries at the hands of Shen and his weapons. And it is obvious that you are still feeling the stress of your journey." He looked at Tigress, who quickly averted her gaze." You must let your bodies heal before you begin to strain them. So, today, you will train your mind." Shifu turned around and walked back down the aisle of his disciples. "The day will be spent meditating. All of you. After breakfast, I will expect total silence throughout the palace until this evening. Sooth your mind. Seek balance. Find inner peace."

"Uhh..." Po began to speak, but Shifu quickly aimed his staff at his nose.

"Yes Panda, I am well aware you have achieved inner peace. But, your mind is like a muscle. If it is not properly exercised, it will lose its strength and potency. So you too will be meditating. And so will I." With that he lowered his staff and started to stroll away. "So, all of you eat. Then, as I said, meditate. Silently please. And unless some emergency comes up. I will see you all this evening."

Tigress watched her master turn the corner of the hall. After he was out of sight she looked at Po. He had obviously recovered from her strike. For he now had his paw over his large gut, which she could hear growling. She then looked at his face, which held a look of disappointment. She knew he wasn't very inclined to the more... subtle arts of Kung Fu, and he was about to spend all day training in them. suddenly Po's eyes lifted to meet hers. For a brief moment she looked at his eyes, and her stomach twisted. She quickly looked away and contributed the feeling to hunger.

She ate her meal quietly. She observed her friends idly chatting about this and that, from bean bun records, to new fighting moves. She chuckled when Po made a joke about Shifu's "ghost style". And could feel herself blush when Po smiled at her when he heard her laugh.

After they ate. They masters separated and dispersed throughout the palace grounds. Tigress began to make her way the the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She had always found that to be the most peaceful place on the grounds. Though she rarely meditated, focusing more on her physical training, the Peach Tree was her favorite place to do so.

She sat cross legged beneath the branches. Letting the breeze caress her fur, feeling the blossoms swirl around her. Tigress closed her eyes and exhaled. _Peace. Inner peace. Seek balance within yourself. Find peace. Like Po did. Po found inner peace and saved us all. Saved me. He saved me. He is the Dragon Warrior, a great master whose skill is only matched by his heart. _

Tigress opened her eyes abruptly. Her cheeks burned and her breathing had intensified. Why was she thinking about Po? She was supposed to be meditating, not thinking about Po.

_Focus. Breath. _She thought. She closed her eyes again and straightened her back. The wind swirled around her as she attempted to find balance. _Inner peace. Inner peace. Seek balance... he saved me... Peace... he hugged me... Inner peace... he was so warm... Balance within... I felt so safe..._

She opened her eyes again. She blinked over and over. What was this feeling?! It was enveloping her. Filling her stomach with knots and butterflies. She felt a yearning to be close to Po again. Why? The panda was a fat, lazy, loud... caring... happy... comforting...

Tigress sat there pondering her thoughts on Po. Why was he always so nice to her? Even when she hurt him, both with words and her fists, he still smiled at her, still called her his friend. She lowered her head and regretted all the mean things she had ever said to him. Yes, she had been kinder to him recently, but that didn't change what she had said and done before.

_Po... I'm sorry..._ She envisioned Po's face, his smile, his eyes, his deep jade eyes that were holding a secret. What was it? What was he thinking when he looked at her? She realized she was smiling. She looked up at the peach tree and let the breeze cool her cheeks.

_I need to talk to him. Ask him what he is thinking. Maybe that will help me figure out what I am feeling to. _With that, she stood up and walked down the steps.

-Alright! Part Two! Thanks for the comments on the last one, I'm really glad people like my story. So, once again, please give criticism. I'm gonna try to write as much as I can. I know how frustrating it is when a story takes forever to put out chapters. Please comment and continue reading!-


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters.-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions**

Part Three

As Master Shifu had sternly requested, all of the Jade Palace was silent. The only sound to be heard was the gentle mountain wind softly whistling through the grounds.

Tigress slowly made her way across the main yard. She looked all around her, searching for Po. She took notice of Crane atop the training hall, his beak hidden under a wing. She also saw Monkey was high in a tree, perched on his tail giving the illusion that he was levitating. Mantis and Viper were both motionless under iron wood trees with their eyes closed.

Taking heed of their presence, Tigress walked across the grass without making a sound. Her footfalls made no noise. She had trained for so many years in the art of stealth that it had now become second nature to her. She continued to search the grounds but found no sign of Po. She wondered where he might be. She had checked the kitchen, the garden, and Monkey's new hiding spot for his almond cookies, but Po was nowhere to be found.

She thought hard about where she might be. Where would he meditate? Where would he find peace? She knew where he was. She strode off towards the gate.

After a bit of a hike along the mountain side, Tigress arrived at her destination. The cave where Shifu had first told Po of inner peace. Her hunch had been correct, for in the center of the cavern stood Po.

A drop of water fell from the ceiling hit the floor beside the panda. He slid his foot over the drop over the wet spot and assumed the ready position. With his eyes closed, he caught a second drop of water that had fallen and let it roll down his arm. Tigress watched him with admiration. Before she had met him, she never would have believed a panda capable of such movement.

As she watched she felt her heart beat quicken, her lungs tighten, and her face grow warm. He was so graceful, so gentle... She turned and left. Leaping from rock to rock, Tigress made her way back to the palace. She could not face him like this. She was a member of the Furious Five and a fierce warrior. How dare she let herself lose composure in front of him.

_What is wrong with me? Am I ill?_ Tigress entered her room and sat down. She needed to think, not to meditate. What was happening to her? Why was she no longer able to stay calm and collected no matter what? And now, just thinking about Po made her lose her composure. _Why? She thought over and over _Never before had she been so lost. Not even at the orphanage, even then she knew what was happening, but now, she was caught in a fog. She felt her forehead begin to throb. _I am an elite warrior, trained to endure all manner of hardships. I will overcome this, I will overcome._ Creasing her brow, she forced Po out of her mind. She would not allow herself to lose her edge, to lose focus.

Standing up, Tigress took a deep breath, exhaled, and then exited her room. She returned to the peach tree and attempted to meditate again. Not allowing Po to penetrate her thoughts. _I am a master. I am in control. Peace. Inner Peace. _

Hours passed and Tigress didn't move. Her breathing remained steady and her eyes stayed shut. When the gong rang to signal dinner, she stood slowly but with pride. She had conquered her inner turmoil. She felt the wind tickle her neck as she turned to make way for the dining hall.

Dinner was already on the table when Tigress arrived. She bowed to Master Shifu before taking her seat and saying hello to Mantis and Crane, who had made it to the hall just before her. Viper and Monkey entered not shortly after, and soon took their seats. They all sat and talked for a moment, stating their gratefulness for a day of peace.

Tigress heard the door slide open and Po soon stood before them all. He was in a good mood, but Tigress saw that the secret in his eye was more prevalent. After bowing to Shifu, he sat down and joined the conversation. Just before they were about to eat, Tigress caught Po's eyes. Without warning, Tigress felt her stomach flip and her cheeks turn to embers. She broke the contact and stared at her plate.

_No... I thought I..._ She couldn't even think. Her mind was still replaying the look in his eye, the soft, gentle jade masking something he wouldn't say. _No... I have to... no..._

"Excuse me." Tigress said as she stood up. "I'm not feeling well."

Everyone turned and gave her concerned looks. "Are you alright?" asked Viper

"Yes." Tigress lied, "My stomach is just not feeling well. I'm going to bed early. See you all tomorrow."

In the quiet of her room again, she lay on her mat with arms outstretched. Staring at the ceiling, Tigress wondered _How? How could I lose all that I had strove for today? In one look it was stripped away? Why? _Now more lost and confused than ever, she struggled to sleep. She tossed and turned, rolled, and still sleep wouldn't come. It was not long before she heard the others enter their rooms and bid goodnights. She lay there in the dark.

From her door came a slight rustle, the sound of sliding paper, and another small noise. She lifted herself up to find that a note had been slipped under her door. She leaned forward and picked it up.

"Feel better soon, I hate to see you feeling bad. -Po"

Tigress gazed at the words, and felt a rush of warmth flood over her. She lay back down on her mat. _Well, I can worry about it in the morning. _She thought placing the note next to her. Sleep found her almost instantly.

-Part Three down! Ok so I'm getting great reviews from everyone! I'm so excited people are enjoying this! If you have and critiques I am more than open to them! Thanks so much for reading and get ready for more :)-


	4. Chapter 4

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters.-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions**

Part 4

_GOOOOONG!_

"Good morning, Master!" 6 voices came together in unison to address Master Shifu. Tigress' voice was among them. She had awoken just before the gong was struck, just in time to stash Po's note under a floorboard.

Shifu let his eyes rest on Tigress. "Ah, I see you have made a recovery. How are you feeling this morning?"

Shifting her eyes uncomfortably, Tigress responded, "Yes, Master. I apologize for my absence last night." She lifted her eyes to see Po looking at her, a concerned look on his face. He realized that she had met his gaze and quickly looked away, puzzling Tigress.

Master Shifu cleared his throat. "Do not apologize Tigress, I am happy to see you feeling better. Today we resume our typical training routine. You will be sparring in the training hall in ten minutes. Do not be late.

"Yes, Master!"

After his students bowed, Shifu walked back down the hallway and out of sight. The Furious Five all retreated to their respective rooms to get ready for training.

As Tigress did her stretches, she heard Monkey in the hall. "Po? You ok?"

Po sounded suddenly befuddled. "Huh? Oh! Yea, I'm good, just kinda went all 'Dragon Warrior Focus' you know?" He had adopted the voice he used when he tried to sound tough, and it made Tigress smirk.

"You were staring at the wall..." Monkey's voice sounded confused and joking at the same time.

Po, continuing with his tough guy tone, stated "Yea, you know, just...trying... to get focused... for the sparring." His voice trailed off, something Tigress had recognized it often did when he felt cornered.

Monkey realized that Po was feeling uncomfortable and let things be. "Alright man, but you better get ready, you know Shifu hates when you're late."

Tigress heard Po shuffle to his room and slide his door closed. _I hope he's ok. _She thought to herself as she stretched her quads. _I hate to see him upse... wait!_ Suddenly aware of her thoughts, Tigress stopped them short._ I cannot let Po cloud my thoughts! I must be prepared both physically and mentally for training. Master Shifu would be so disappointed in me if my thoughts strayed and my performance suffered because of it. I cannot let myself get distracted. _She finished her stretches and made her way to the training hall.

"As I said earlier. Today will be spent sparring. I will be observing your techniques for weakness." Master Shifu's words echoed throughout the training hall as he paced in front of his students, back and forth, as he spoke. "This recent incident with Lord Shen has brought to my sight how important defense can be when going up against something unfamiliar." He had stopped and faced Now, lets begin. Viper, Crane, you are first up. Please begin."

Tigress watched as Viper and Crane began to spar. They exchanged blows rapidly. Striking, dodging, blocking, striking, over and over. They covered the room with their movement. Tigress took notice of an opening Crane had unknowingly made under his left wing, and so did Viper. Extending her tail as fast as lighting, she hit Crane in the side, and he was soon wrapped in her grip.

"Cease!" Shifu commanded. He took a few steps forward as he spoke. "Well done Viper, well done." He turned his head to Crane. "Crane, you need to remember just because and opening is there for only a moment, it is still there, and an enemy will exploit it. And Viper, don't get too excited, I counted exactly four instances where a well timed attacked would have left you in defeat. Both of you, take heed and continue to spar outside. Learn from your mistakes and teach one another." Shifu turned and faced the others. "Mantis, Monkey, you're next."

Much like before, the fight ranged all over the room. Mantis was commonly on the offensive, using his small size to great advantage, but he soon got cocky and Monkey pinned him. Shifu lectured them as he did the others and sent them away.

"Tigress, Po, you're last."

Tigress walked a few feet from her master and face Po. Their eyes met and it took all she had to not let the jade of his eyes affect her. As he bowed, she mirrored his action, then took her ready stance.

"Begin."

In an instant, Tigress was exchanging blows with Po. She searched viciously for a weakness in the Panda's form, scanning for and opening to take him down. No such luck, but she would also not give him the satisfaction of finding an opportunity for victory either. The fought, and fought, and fought. They moved effortlessly over the obstacles of the hall, each attempting to best the other. Tigress could feel that this was lasting far longer than the other matches that had come before.

Blocking a blow from Po's arm, she swept it aside, revealing his face. He was staring at her, with an intensity she did not recognize. She had no idea what this was. And suddenly, Po had her pinned.

"Cease." Shifu was walking toward them. Po allowed her to stand and they both faced him.

"Both of you, that was extremely well done. Neither of you exhibited any openings. I am very proud of you. However," he looked up at Tigress, "I don't quite understand what happened Tigress. One moment you are fighting beautifully, the next you are on the ground. What happened?"

Tigress' cheeks were on fire. "I... I was... I'm sorry master." She bowed and stood at firm attention. "I let my my guard down. I was too focused on my opponents actions that I forgot my own." She could feel her throat clench at those words, at admitting a mistake.

Shifu nodded. "I see, very well. You both fought well and for longer than the others. Go get some rest." Shifu walked away.

Tigress did not hear any disappointment in Master Shifu's voice when he said the words. He almost sounded as though he expected this. Was she deteriorating? Was her skill diminishing? The thought terrified her.

"I thought you did well." Po's sudden compliment startled Tigress a bit. She looked at him and saw his smile.

"Thank you, Po." She allowed herself a quick smile and quickly exited the training hall. She made her way to her room as quickly as she could. She passed both of the spar pairs in silence, not wanting to speak to anyone.

When her door finally slid shut, Tigress sat down and grabbed her knees. Why had Shifu not scolded her? Why was he so compliant with her mistake? What was he thinking about her performance? How was her performance really? _"I thought you did well"_ Po's words suddenly played in her head. The genuine softness of his remark made her feel a bit at ease. She moved her floor board and took out his note, and held it close.

-Woo! Hot damn! Part Four! So sorry it took longer than usual! I was out camping! Hopefully I should be able to update every other day if not every day. (I love writing this!) Anywho, thanks for the comments! I love reading 'em! And I would love to see more! Please give any thoughts you have and don't be afraid to give criticism!Thanks so much for reading and get ready for more!-


	5. Chapter 5

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters.-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions **

Part 5

Tigress spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the floor in her room. She was so confused about what had occurred in the training hall. How could that have happened? yes, Po was the Dragon Warrior, but that didn't mean she should've gotten pinned so easily. And why hadn't Master Shifu sounded mad?_ He didn't even lecture me. Why? Has he just given up on me? No... he wouldn't. He's cared for me ever since Baogu... _

_"I thought you did well" _Once again Po's words echoed in her head. He had said that with such truth that there was no way he could have been lying. He really did think that she had done well, and she smiled at the thought. _He was proud of me, the Dragon warrior was proud of me. _She let out a sigh as she reveled in Po's kindness.

KNOCK KNOCK

The sudden noise startled Tigress, someone was at her door. "Yes?"

A soft, concerned voice called, "Tigress? Would you like some dinner? I mad Secret Ingredient Soup for everyone." It was Po. He sounded like he was almost frightened.

Getting up, Tigress stepped towards he door and opened it. "Yes, Po, I would like some dinner." She looked in the panda's eyes and saw what almost looked like hurt. "Po? Are you ok?"

Po looked startled now, "Huh?! OH yea... I was... I just.. wanted to make sure you were... ok ya know? After... you spent all day in your room and... and I was... worried ya know?"

Feeling her blush at Po's concern, Tigress let out a slight smile and responded, "Yes Po, I'm fine, thank you. Lets go eat." She stepped out of her room and stood in front of Po for a moment. She looked up into his eyes and now saw relief within. He had a smile that made her entire body feel warm. She smiled up at him and turned to walk down the hall.

They walked to the dining commons in silence, and Tigress enjoyed every moment. The peace, the calm, and the feeling Po's presence gave her. He gave off an aura of peace and bliss. She glanced his way and saw his eyes, his smile, his face. He looked so happy. _I wonder what he's thinking about. _After a moment Tigress found she was staring and turned her head. She smiled and continued walking.

By the time Tigress and Po had reached the dining room, Master Shifu and the rest of the Five were already seated. Po surprised Tigress by pulling out her seat for her before taking his own. The rest of the evening was spent trading stories and jokes, laughs and gasps. Tigress found that she was truly having a good time. Her friends were making her laugh and smile, the food was delicious, and Po was constantly sending smiles her way. She looked around at all her friends, and could not think of a place she'd rather be.

As the looked, her eyes fell on Shifu. He raised his head to meet her gaze and smiled. He was smiling at her. He looked happier than ever. What was he thinking? His eyes held no disappointment, only happiness and pride. He was not upset about her performance today in training, in fact, he looked at her as though she herself was his greatest student. Tigress smiled at her master, and knew that he had not given up on her. He still cared for her, he still cared.

Turning her head round again, she caught Po staring at her. He quickly looked at his plate and started eating. Feeling her face heat up again, Tigress couldn't help but wonder why he was staring.

After dinner, Master Shifu bid his students goodnight and that he would see them in the morning. The Furious Five and Po left the dining room and began to make their way back to the bedrooms.

Tigress walked behind everyone, smiling while she listened to Mantis begged Monkey for knowledge as to the location of his almond cookies. She saw Po striding ahead and sighed with content. These were her true friends and she was lucky to have them in her life.

By the time they reached the bedrooms Tigress was very tired. It had been a long day and she was ready for bed. Evryone said goodnight aloud and retreated to their rooms. Tigress was about to close her door when Po said, "Goodnight Tigress, thank you for coming to dinner, it was... really nice." His voice sounded very warm, and it made Tigress turn to face him.

Tigress gazed into his jade eyes and felt her her heart skip a beat. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen. He looked as though he could die happy right then and there, while he was with her. Tigress stood there for a moment staring at Po. They both made no motion, just looked at one another. Tigress' lips slowly curled into a warm smile and her body was toasty warm. Her cheeks were on fire and she could barely respond. "I... I had a nice time too. Thank you for cooking. Goodnight Po."

Po smiled warmly as he closed his doors. Once they had shut, Tigress felt almost empty. She turned and reached behind her to close her doors. As she laid on her mat, Tigress replayed his words over and over. She couldn't remember the last time someone described her company as "nice". She couldn't comprehend how such a small word made her feel so happy. And the look in his eyes... the look he was giving her. She wanted it to last forever. She had never felt so elated. At the same time however, she now felt alone. Without him there, her chest was clenching.

_Po..._

**-Alright then, Part Five. This is getting really deep for me and I love every last bit. I hope everyone is enjoying the ride and is loving this as much as I am. Please leave comments and critiques, I truly enjoy reading them all. Now, be prepared for the next chapter because things are gonna start getting a little more... interesting. I'm sorry if anyone feels as though this is dragging on, I'm just trying to make sure the characters stay true to the originals and not become something they aren't. Thanks for reading!-**


	6. Chapter 6

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions**

Part 6

Another day was dawning over the Jade Palace. The gong had been rung, the students greeted their master, and now they were preparing for their day.

Shifu had said that today was a "free day". That meant nothing like it sounded. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior still had to train today, they were just allowed to choose any method they wished, and if anyone was caught goofing off, they were given the most tedious chores.

Tigress had decided to spend her day doing basic training. She was preparing in her room when she heard Po's door open across the hall. Her ears twitched, tentatively waiting for another sound. She found herself wishing that he would knock on her door again. Regrettably, she only heard the sound of his feet padding down the hallway, away from her.

Tigress frowned when she could no longer hear Po. She almost felt cheated, just from Po not greeting her personally.

_Wait… no… that is selfish. Po has his own training to attend to, he doesn't need to spend time chatting with me…. Still… it would've been nice to talk to him. _Tigress left her room and began walking towards the training hall.

The wind was high that morning. It whipped ever which way around her, and forced her fur to form waves across her body. She felt a chill run up her spine when a gust swept across her shoulders, slipping under her vest. She had made it to the training hall by the time the sensation had past. She opened the door and found that no one else was there. Perfect. She enjoyed having the course to herself. She set down her bag and got ready.

Tigress stretched for a moment, loosening her muscles and joints. She lifted hourglass from her bag and she placed it on the ground. She shook out her arms and legs while closing her eyes. She crouched into a pounce position, took a breath, and exhaled.

The world was silent, she was all there was, her path was set. She opened her eyes and lunged forward. The twisting logs began rolling beneath her, she expertly leaped from one to the next, dodging the wooden spike clubs that feel to meet her. After smashing three of the clubs, she vaulted onto the turtle bowl. She held her balance while rolling from angle to angle striking defensive poses. She rolled once more and flipped into the rotating fists. She blocked and countered every last blow before cartwheeling over the furnace. She listened for the sound of the heat escaping the pipes, and effortlessly dodged every flame that attempted to singe her fur. She surged into the air and swung on and through the Seven-Talon Rings. She quietly landed right where she had started and flipped the hourglass.

_A new record. _Tigress thought, pleased with her performance.

"Woooooaaaah."

A voice startled Tigress and she whirled around to find Po standing at the entrance to the training hall.

"That….was….AWESOME! I've never seen anyone complete that course that fast on their own! That must've broken a record or something! Wow!" He was running around in circles and pumping his arms in the air like he often did when he was excited.

Tigress watched Po. _How long had he been standing there?_ His dance was spinning closer and closer towards her until he had stopped only a couple feet away from her.

"You are so amazing Tigress! That was so cool! I can't believe how awesome that was." He was beaming at her. His face was full of joy and his smile shared that with her.

Tigress gazed at Po. She felt so warm around him, and he was so genuine. She took a step forward. Looking up at him, she took another step.

Po looked confused, but his smile didn't fade. "Tigress?"

She was so close to him, she smiled up at him and said, "Thank you Po."

She closed the gap and reached around Po. She hugged him, not like she had in the prison, but softly, simply holding him. She let her face rest on his chest, and she herd his heart beat. It was strong, a deep comforting sound, but was also beating very, very fast.

She felt his arms lift around her and then they closed over her back.

"You're welcome." Po managed to finally say.

They stood there for a while, holding each other. Tigress nuzzled a bit into Po's fur. She felt so perfect. He felt warm and safe, and he smelled amazing. She let out a sigh of absolute content and relaxed.

Po loosened his grip and stepped back, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. He was looking at her the same way he was last night.

Tigress smiled at him and asked, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be training?"

Po grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. A blush spotted his cheeks, visible through his white fur. "I was going to start training in here but you had beaten me to it." He laughed a bit. "I'll just go meditate in the Dragon Cavern, you stay here and keep being awesome." He turned and started to walk towards the door.

Tigress felt her smile fade and her chest began to clench again seeing him go. She had just begun to turn when Po called out, "Oh, and Tigress?"

She quickly spun to meet his eyes. "Yes?" She was hanging on what he was about to say, curious to no end.

The panda made a soft smile and said, "That was really nice, thank you." And with that he shut the door.

Tigress felt like she was floating. She could feel her cheeks were as hot as ever, and she had goose bumps beneath her fur.

_Yes, that was really nice._

**-And behold, Part 6! This one was fun to write, I'll tell you that. I love this so much even I got all warm and fuzzy writing about that hug. Well I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I did writing! Please comment and review! One of the best parts about this is hearing from fellow Po x Ti fans. Thanks again for reading! Until next time!-**


	7. Chapter 7

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions**

Part 7

It was hot. Stifling. The whole building was filled with the odor of molten metal and ash. A horrendous explosion filled the air. Tigress heard an awful cackling echo in her ears. She heard Po yell.

"NOOOO!" She cried out running to catch him, but she was too late. He was gone.

Vaulting from her sleeping mat. Tigress woke up in a sweat. She had had the nightmare again. A memory that terrified her. She realized that she was holding her breath and let out an exhale.

It was still dark, dawn was far off. The Palace was silent except for her own breathing. Tigress felt a chill brush past her in her room, and she sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her mat was moist from sweat. The nightmare had truly taken its toll on her. She sat there, in the dark. She could feel the breeze sweeping throughout the hall. Her night wraps were all she had on, and she felt almost chilled to the bone. She reached for her trunk and pulled out her vest and pants. After slipping her vest on over her arms, she caught scent of something... something comforting... She put her nose to her shoulder and sniffed.

_Po... _She could still smell him on her clothes after they had hugged earlier that day. It helped ease her tense body and mind. She closed her eyes and lightly hugged herself, slowing her breathing and calming her mind. _Why do I keep having this dream? This awful memory keeps haunting me.__ Po could have died..._ Thinking again about the panda, she listened for his tell tale snore.

Silence. Tigress felt her chest immediately tighten. Where was Po? The dream had frightened her enough and now this? She stood up quickly. She jumped to her door, and taking heed of the other masters still asleep, quietly opened it and crossed the hallway. She put her ear against the door and listened. Nothing. Her eyes widened in fear. She opened the door. The room was empty.

Tigress' breathing became shallow. She began thinking of far to many awful things that could've happened to Po. _Has__ this all been a dream? Did Shen's weapon actually..._ The thought was to much. Tigress set out and began searching the palace for Po. She silently crept from place to place. He was nowhere to be found. Her heart was beating a tempo to fast to count. _Po, where are you?_

Suddenly a breeze blew across her and she caught wind of his comforting scent. She moved upwind and saw Po a top the crest of hill where the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was perched. He was just standing there looking up to the stars. The only motion present around him was the waves pulsing through his fur as the breeze caressed his fur.

Tigress stared at him. He was the Dragon Warrior, who had defeated Tai Lung, stopped Lord Shen, and continually surprised her at every turn. He was so powerful, yet so humble. This great warrior was one who enjoyed sitting around the dinner table with his friends more than searching for glory. He only cared for those around him, and was he panda he was because of it. Suddenly aware of a warmth on her body, Tigress broke her stare and found herself wondering. _What are you doing up there Po?_

The ground was cold beneath her bare feet as Tigress walked up the steps leading to the peach tree. She heard Po sigh above her as she made her way to the top. When she reached the peak, Po's back was to her. He was still staring up at the stars. She took a step and saw Po's ear twitch.

"Hyah!" Po's strike was easily blocked by Tigress. "OH! Tigress! Oh I'm so sorry! I heard something and I thought croc bandits were... or assassin bunny... I just acted out of reflex.

Tigress smirked at his stutters, they were... charming. 'No need to apologize Dragon Warrior," she said waving her paw. "I probably would've done the same." She looked up at him, his expression had relaxed more, but she saw something was troubling him. "Po? Why are you out here this time of night?"

The panda shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Huh? Nothing... just... taking a walk... clearing the ol'... awesome noggin." He turned and faced away, Tigress caught glimpse of something in his hand.

Reaching out, Tigress placed her hand on Po's shoulder, "Po, what's wrong? Remember, the hardcore do understand." With that she felt him exhale. She moved her hand away as he faced her again. In his hand was a small stuffed Panda.

Po sighed. "I just am still trying to completely wrap my head around the fact that I've figured out where I came from. I'm grateful for the life I am living, like it's totally awesome, but... but..." He knelt down. Choking back tears, he said, "I just can't believe they're all gone." He clutched the panda doll.

Seeing Po this way made Tigress' heart tear. He was hurting, badly. She got down her knees next to him and placed her paw back on his shoulder. "Po... I am so sorry." She could see the sparkles of tears running down his face. "You know, I was an orphan too." Po's eyes opened and he gazed at her, as though she had just said something surprising. She knew that he was aware of her time at Bao Gu, he must've been surprised at the fact that she was talking about it. And so was she for a matter of fact. She had never told anyone about her time at the orphanage, but she felt as though she could tell Po.

"I know what it's like to feel so alone, so lost. For years I felt like there was no one like me, that I was some sort of monster." She could feel her throat tighten a bit at the memory, but she continued. "But then Shifu came, he showed me that I wasn't a monster, that I was special. He took me in when no one else would. And then the other four masters came in, and I felt like I belonged. I felt... home."

Po had a look on his face like he was just told that he could have a buffet all to himself. He looked at her as she continued to speak. "I know being alone is scary, terrifying. But Po, you're not alone. You have Shifu, you have the Five, and... you have me." She could feel a blush creep its way over her cheeks as she said those final words.

"Tigress..." Po's face held such quiet joy that Tigress could feel her spirits lift again. He spoke quietly. "I... I... thank you so much." He opened his arms and leaned forward.

Feeling more comfortable than with anyone ever before, Tigress leaned forward and embraced Po. He held her close and he could feel his sighs of relief. Her eyes closed as she happily nuzzled into his collar. The whole world was gone. It as just hime and her, holding one another with a humble joy that she could not even begin describe. Never before had she felt so happy and comfortable with someone. Po made her feel safe and at peace. They eventually broke apart, much to Tigress' disdain.

They smiled at one another and walked back to the bedrooms. They walked silently, enjoying one another's company. When they reached their rooms, they mouthed a silent "goodnight" to one another and closed the doors.

Tigress disrobed, and as she did, she realized that her vest now smelled even more like Po. She clutched it close, savoring the sense of comfort it gave her. She laid down with it in her paws and drifted off to sleep.

**-And there we have Part 7. This chapter was by far one of my favorites so far. It just flowed from my fingertips. I hope everyone else likes it. This is so much fun. I would like to thank all of you for taking time to read this story, and thank you all so much for the comments. I would love to see more and please review :) Please give your honest opinion on what you think of this story. Anyways, thanks again for reading!-**


	8. Chapter 8

-Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters-

**New Feelings, New Ambitions **

Part 8

Light seeped into her room and she felt the suns warmth bathe her fur. Master Tigress slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Her nose was filled with the smells of fresh dew, cool air, and… Po. Looking down she realized she was still clutching her vest in her hands. She smiled for a moment; savoring the feeling the scent gave her.

She thought about the previous night. How Po held her, how comfortable she was, how happy she was… how vulnerable she had made herself.

She grimaced. She had shown weakness last night. Throwing her vest into her hamper, she tried steeling herself again. _I am a Kung Fu Master. I will not let my emotions cloud my thoughts. Master Shifu would never forgive me if he learned that I was letting emotion compromise my training. _

Tigress dressed, donning a fresh vest and pants. As she prepared for her day she continually chastised herself for her behavior. _Yes, Po is my friend, but that doesn't mean I can allow him to break down my composure. A master must remain detached so as to observe the complete situation before them. If they become too attached, they will lose sight. _Her face softened into a sad frown. _But… no one has ever made me feel this way…._

When the gong was struck, Tigress, the other members of the Five and the Dragon Warrior greeted Master Shifu. "Good morning, Master!"

Shifu nodded, "Good morning, students. I have an announcement." At this word Tigress and the others turned their faces towards their master. "I have been summoned by Masters Ox and Croc to oversee proceedings in the search for a new member of the Master's Council." He bowed his head in respect to the late Master Thundering Rhino. "So, in light of this, I will be taking Crane with me for a few days as an escort to Gongmen City. Meanwhile, the rest of you will stay here and watch over the Valley. Feel free to do as you wish, but please do not completely avoid training…. Po."

"Hey now…." The panda had a sarcastic look of hurt on his face and wagged his finger at Shifu.

Shifu smiled and concluded his speech. "Crane, please go pack. To the rest of you, I bid farewell. I will return in 5 days. Keep the Valley safe."

In unison, Shifu's students bowed and said "Yes, Master."

Shifu gave them all a slight nod and smiled, then turned and left.

Quick goodbyes were exchanged between Crane and the others as he packed, and then he too was off.

The remaining four Kung Fu masters all exchanged looks with one another. Po broke the silence. "Sweet! A break! Who wants breakfast?"

Monkey's hand shot in the air. "I do!"

Tigress exchanged a look with Viper and they both followed the boys to the kitchen.

While Po and Monkey exchanged jokes and "war stories", Tigress and Viper both sat at the table and smirked at the boy's behavior. Po cooked a delicious meal and they all ate contently.

Tigress caught herself staring at Po at one point. His smile lifted her spirits and caused her to smile as well. _No! Control yourself. Stop letting him in._ But it was no use. She could not stop thinking about how those arms had held her. How warm he was, how happy he made her.

Back in her room after breakfast, Tigress sat there thinking. _What is this? Why do I feel so… good around him? Why haven't I felt this way before? What does this mean?... What do I do? _

This was all so new to her. Tigress had never felt this way about someone before. She wasn't accustomed to it. She envisioned Po's smile, his eyes, his deep jade eyes that held such joy and made the world bright. She took a breath. _Sitting here brooding won't help. Perhaps a walk will help._

The Jade Palace grounds were quiet. As Tigress walked across the training courtyard, she felt the cool air whisper across her body, caressing her face. Her thoughts were still racing. _What is it about him that makes me feel this way? Why do I lose all composure when he's near me?_ Tigress stopped and clutched her chest. Ever since Po had pulled away from holding her the night before she felt as though she had an empty space within her. _I'm so confused._

A gust of wind sept through the yard, causing Tigress' clothes and fur to ripple in response. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey Tigress!" The voice had come from behind her. She spun around to see Po jogging up to her.

Huffing and puffing from the "difficulty" of his jog Po reached her. He managed to gasp out, "What are..._huff..._ you...augh... up to?"

Tigress looked down at the panda, who was now grasping his knees for balance and said, "I am simply taking a walk Po, thats all." She couldn't help but grin at Po's theatrics.

Po finally managed to stand up straight. He looked at Tigress and look like he was about to say something, but then quickly looked at his feet and quietly said, "Cool... Mind if... I ummm.. join you?"

The words struck Tigress far harder than they should have. _He wishes to spend time with me? _Her face was frozen for a moment. She finally managed to speak after she saw Po's face start to show confusion, "Not at all Po. If you wish, I could find another path so you can..."

"No!... I mean... of course not..." Po interrupted. "You were here first... if anything I should be the one who..."

Tigress stopped him as he was about to turn. "No!.. Um.. That is... I don't mind if we walk together..." She could feel her face burning up.

Po faced her and said, "Awesome..."

They stood there for a moment, avoiding eye contact with one another. Po rubbed his arm and stuttered, "Uh.. well... shall we?"

Tigress snapped back to reality. Her face was on fire and her back was tense. Her stomach was knotted and her palms were sweaty. "Yes, let's walk."

They walked the grounds together in silence for a while. Tigress was so nervous and unsure of how to act that she simply faced ahead and did her best to ignore Po beside her. Her best wasn't enough. She continuously cast glances his way. He was smiling again, but she saw that he too was a bit uncomfortable. When Po looked her way she immediately focused on the ground before her.

"Um, so Tigress... what do you want to talk about?" Po's voice sounded almost frightened.

"I don't know. Whats on your mind, Po?" Tigress lied. There were so many things she wanted to say. Or were there? She had no idea. Her mind was so foggy and her tongue felt as though it had swelled up in her throat.

Po rubbed the back of his head and put a stupid grin on his face. "I don't really know." He chuckled a bit. "I'm not really used to spending one on one time with you. So I don't really know what to say."

Tigress stopped. Po turned once he realized that she was no longer walking. "Tigress?" He suddenly looked worried. "Oh no. Did I say something? I didn't mean to offend you or anything... I just... oh man. I'm sorry"

Seeing the look in his eyes. Tigress stepped towards him. "No! Po you didn't do anything wrong. I just... I feel the same way... I'm not used to being with anyone really "one on one" so I don't know what to say, or do, or how to act." She felt incredibly uncomfortable saying those words. She was admitting a fault in herself, showing weakness.

Po raised his eyes to meet hers. "Oh... I see... well... I suppose we can start with the basics. Uh... How are you?"

Tigress felt a smile touch her lips. "I'm doing well, and yourself?"

What followed was a breakthrough for Tigress. Bit by bit she felt her body relax as she talked to Po about small things. They started walking again as they talked Like the panda had said, they started very basic. They talked about how they had been, how they were enjoying the cool weather, and training techniques. Eventually they reached Po's revelation and achievement of inner peace.

"It came so easily. You wouldn't believe it. The way Shifu talked about it he made it sound almost unattainable." They were now laying underneath the Sacred Peach Tree, resting in the shade. "It felt so awesome! I felt every vibration around me. Shen's anger, the wolves' fear, Shifu's amazement... I was harnessing the energy of the universe. And BAM! I beat Shen. Somehow I beat the weapon that beats Kung Fu."

Tigress closed her eyes as she recalled the battle. Po's concentration, the anger in his eyes, his amazing abilities. "You did stop him. It was..." She chuckled, "Awesome."

Po laughed and punched the air. "Not as awesome as when you destroyed Shen's first weapon. I mean, you punched it through like a hundred floors straight to the bottom! That was so cool." Po no longer held the tension he had when they first started walking. He was himself.

Tigress looked at him and smiled. Her tension was gone too. She was happy right there, with him.

She sat up. She felt she could finally ask this question. Looking at him, she spoke. "Po, why did you hug me like you did after you beat Shen?"

Po's face suddenly lost all expression. He lifted himself up so he was sitting. Beneath his white fur a blush became increasingly apparent. "Well um... you started it." He tried laughing off the question.

Tigress wouldn't allow it. She moved closer to him and place her paw on his. The touch sent lightning through her arm. "Po."

Po looked down at their hands. He sighed and stared at her paw. "When Shen shot us. You pushed me out of the way. You took the blunt of the blow. When I swam to you, you were so hurt, I was afraid you were going to die." He swallowed before continuing. "And when you pulled me out of the water. I was so relieved. I almost lost you..."

Tigress gazed at him. "Po... I..."

Po looked up at her and smiled. "Now you tell me. Why did you hug me?"

Put on the spot. Tigress mimicked Po and stared at their paws. "I wanted you to know... to know... that I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I don't know why... but the idea tore me apart. It still does."

Looking back up at Po. She could see the happiness in his deep jade eyes. She smiled at him.

For a moment they just looked into one another's eyes. Then Tigress leaned closer and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. She could hear his heartbeat. It was so strong. So powerful, so comforting. She raised her arm to hold his, she didn't want him to let go. This was so perfect.

Po gently laid back, still holding her. Tigress adjusted so that she was close to Po and still held his arm. She would not relinquish this moment. The breeze washed over them. They spoke no more. They simply held one another with their eyes closed.

Tigress had one thought. _Po, you are wonderful. _And with that she nuzzled further into his chest and let out a content sigh.

**-And there we have Part 8! First off I wanna apologize for such a late submission. I'm so sorry, but college really sucks. Just got really busy this week and I just didn't have time to write. Well hopefully I made up for that because this entry is about twice as long as normal. I hope you enjoy it! Well as always your comments and reviews are awesome and I can't wait to read more of them. Thank you so much for your patience and thanks so much for reading! I will post the next chapter very soon. I promise!_ **_  
_


End file.
